One's End and Another's Beginning
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: History is always told from only one perspective, but there's so much more to the story that just that. Before colonists settled in in the New World and America was born, someone was already there. She had been there for thousands of years. Now she's watching her land being taken away from her and realizing a new country is taking her place. OC!Native America


**I just started US history and of course that gave me some Hetalia ideas XP This idea came to me after we started learning about the Puritans coming so America and about trying to see history from all perspectives. So I thought that before all the English and French and Dutch and everyone came over there was probably a Native America that saw all this happening. So this story was born!**

**I'm not super good at writing in the first person and if there's some historical inaccuracies then that's ok. We all know Hetalia isn't known for historical accuracy. **

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

I gazed upon the settlements of the strange new people to my land with sorrow and anger. They had come a few years ago and made strange towns along the coast. They came in their large ships with dangerous weapons and horrible diseases. My people were suffering. I watched them from the shadows of the forest, that they obviously had little experience exploring. Many of them died from the harsh weather. Despite the death toll, brought new ships with more people.

I heard the term 'New World' and I guessed that's what they had chosen to call me, not that they knew I existed. My people and the newcomers did not see things the same way. The newcomers, 'Europeans' I figured they must be called, conquered the lands and demanded trade. They cut down trees to make their houses and large fields. My people fought against them for many years and many of them died. Disease and war spread throughout the land. The farther they entered the land the more war they caused. I saw their leaders and chose to confront them as to why they were here.

"Why have you come here?" I asked the one that seemed the leader of most of the territory they had claimed. He had short blond hair, large eyebrows, and dark green eyes. His skin was light and he spoke with an odd accent. He seemed surprised to see me. Had it not occurred to him that this land was already occupied?

"I have come to expand my territory and make this place mine." He spoke confidently. I could not help but be annoyed at his arrogance. The taller man behind him nodded in agreement. He also had blond hair but it fell to his shoulders and he had a slight beard.

"Can you not see that this land already belongs to my people? You come here and start wars and spread your disease. We can have peace amongst both of us if you learn to share the land." I stood tall and tried to make them understand. I was weakened from my peoples' despair and all the wars and battles.

"Why should we share with you? This land is ours." The shorter one claimed. The taller one stepped forward and smiled at me. It made me uneasy. I reminded myself I had a knife with me, even though I knew it was useless against their weapons.

"May I ask what your name is ma 'dam?" He asked elegantly. I thought for a moment and chose to use the name they had been calling me.

"I am who you call the 'New World'." I wouldn't give them my human name that my people called me. He looked surprised but recovered quickly. He turned to the shorter one and after a brief moment they turned to me again. "And this land belongs to my people."

"Well you see, we came here and are simply trying to make a new life for our own people." I would later find out these two were far away countries called France and England. But by then it wouldn't matter. "We have no intention of leaving and we can help your people learn a better way to live. You can join us and trade with us and we will be sure to share some of the land with you." There was a glint in his ocean blue eyes and I saw the other, England, glaring at me. I knew I should not trust either of them.

"We have conquered this place and have divine rights to be here. Your people are uncivilized barbarians." He sneered turning away from me. I knew there was no chance for peace now.

My people came to me for help and I could only tell them I did not know what to do. Many of my people joined with the 'Europeans', it was plain to see they were not leaving any time soon, and some trekked further inland to try and get away from them. As battles broke out among them and strict borders were set. Territories were made and their settlements had grown large and prosperous. Families lived happy in the towns as they made my land their new home. I heard the name 'America' spreading through their towns and I would soon find out that it would change everything forever.

0o0o0o0o0o

I was walking along the forest that ran along the edge of the towns that had quickly spread all along the coast and were steadily growing inland. Most of my people had joined the 'Americans' and some had joined other groups farther north. Very few still kept to themselves, the Americans' influence had spread very rapidly. I stopped when I saw a little boy sitting along the path. He had sandy blond hair and large, sky blue eyes. He was dressed similarly to the Americans and I at first assumed he was someone's child that had strayed too far from his mother. He looked at me and smiled happily.

"Hi!" He said joyfully. I felt a smile spread across my face and I knelt down to his level. Something about this little boy seemed different than the other children I've seen in the towns. Most of them were scared of the forest and kept to the towns. This boy seemed completely unafraid of anything around him.

"Did you wonder away from your home little one?" I asked gently. He looked at me with wide blue eyes and his nose scrunched up in thought. After a few minutes he shook his head. He pointed around him and spread his arms out wide.

"Home! Here!" I laughed and shook my head.

"You live here do you?" He nodded his head. "Won't your mother miss you if you stay here too long? Do you want me to take you back to your house?" The little boy couldn't stay out here, surely his family was looking for him. He looked confused and blinked at me before standing and shaking his head again. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. He did not want to go home? He looked only maybe 2 years old and his features resembled that of the people in their towns and cities.

"Here! All home!" He said, opening his arms wide again to show me what he meant. I smiled at him and he returned it with his own innocent grin. I swooped him up in my arms and raised him over my head. He let out a squeal of excitement and laughed.

"You're a funny one." I told him and he only laughed in response. "What is your name?" I asked as I lowered him back into my arms and held him gently. He tugged at my long black hair and smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"America!"

I stopped for a moment and my eyes widened in surprise. His name was America? And immediately I knew. This little boy was a country. He was the country of the people that had settled here so many years ago. He was the country that was quickly overtaking my own. All in an instant I felt sadness hit me. My land was slowly becoming someone else's. This little boy was the sign that my time was coming to an end and his was just beginning. I felt a light tug on my hair and I looked down into worried blue eyes.

"Ok?" He asked and I gave him a small smile.

"Do not worry little one. I am fine." He grinned and twisted in my arms and I set him down back onto the path. He laughed and ran around me. Despite my own sadness at my time's closing, I felt myself feeling happiness at seeing this happy little boy run around with a blissful expression on his innocent face. "Come, America. I'll take you to my house and show you more of your new home."

"Your name?" He asked as we started walking. I thought for a moment before smiling softly.

"My name is Makawee*."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

America and I stayed together for several months. I taught him some of the old customs of my people and how to hunt and we explored the forest together. I stayed away from the towns full of busy Americans. I knew they would someday take him away from me and show him their way of life. They were his people in the end. I had seen both England and France. I had heard them talking about a little blond boy running around in the fields outside their cities. I glanced over at America where he was watching a small rabbit sniff at the ground. He was a very strong little boy, very brave as well.

"Bunny!" He yelled, pointing at the little creature. It froze and he took that moment to run over and grab it and hug it close to him. I smiled at him.

"Be gentle. You must be nice to all the little animals or they will be afraid of you." He looked at me with a serious expression and nodded in understanding. He loosened his hold on the rabbit and petted its head softly. A sad smile graced my lips as I realized I could not keep him here forever. He needed to be with his people. He needed to grow up and become a strong leader to them. I frowned at the thought of him being raised by France or England. _He needs to lead his people. Your time is over now._ I reminded myself. I sighed and stood up. America looked up at me expectantly and I smiled before picking him up.

"We going out?" He asked in excitement. I nodded and hugged him closer.

We walked along the path to the town I had seen France and England at recently. "Remember to be gentle with all animals and stay safe. Don't forget anything I've taught you." I told him quietly. I felt tears sting my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. I had to do this. So he could be a strong country someday. We got to the edge of the woods and I could see England and France in the distance. They seemed to be looking for something. I set America down and held his hands gently to keep him from wondering away. I felt his soft, little hands in mine and looked at his face. I wanted to remember every feature of his face. I knew once I let them have him I could only watch from afar.

"Sad?" He asked quietly and I realized a few stray tears had slid down my face. I shook my head and smiled reassuringly.

"I am ok little one. You see those two out there?" I pointed to where the two countries were arguing and he looked at them briefly before turning back to me. "You need to live with them now. They will show you the way of your country. They will show you the way of modern time. Do not forget what it was like before you go to them. When you are older remember your country now and remember to be brave when you ace something new." America frowned and looked out at the field and back at me.

"You leaving?" He asked. Tears shone in his eyes and his lip trembled. I nodded and held him close to me. His little arms wrapped tightly around my neck, reminding me of his amazing strength. "No want to leave. Stay here!" I struggled to keep all my emotions from spilling out. I had to be strong for him.

"You are America and someday you will be a strong powerful country. You must learn to lead your people and always be strong and happy for them. Lead them bravely as their hero." He nodded sadly and wiped his eyes.

"I will!" I smiled and ran my hand through his soft hair. I knew he'd be strong someday.

"I know you will. I'll be watching ok? So don't get into any trouble or I'll know." I smiled and poked his belly. He giggled and wiped the few remaining tears from his eyes. "Go on now. They're waiting for you America." He looked at the two countries in the distance. He leapt forward and hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him, wishing I didn't have to let him go. He pulled away and started walking into the field. He glanced back and waved, a bright smile on his face.

"Bye bye!" And with that he ran into the field. I waved to his retreating figure and watched as he caught the attention of the two squabbling nations. I saw them argue before eventually England carefully picked up America and held him close to his chest. I finally let tears fall down my face and watched them leave together.

"You'll be a hero someday America…" I whispered and began the walk back to my house.

THE END

***Makawee is a Native American name meaning mothering. I felt it fit her personality.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. Sorry if it felt at all rushed. I tried to keep it historically accurate with England and France without going too into detail about colonization and such. I really loved writing this **

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
